The invention relates generally to improved fluid and gas pressure monitoring apparatus. More speficically, it relates to improvements in apparatus for controlling and measuring the pressure in a system wherein a fluid or gas are under pressure.
It is well known to provide pressure responsive switches adapted to be connected to fluid or gas lines and operable in response to variations in pressure to control motors, pumps or the like so as to control pressure in the line. One such switch is that shown in the patent to Parmann et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,236,963 issued on Feb. 22, 1966. It is equally well known to provide in a fluid or gas system a gauge for indicating the pressure in the system. When such elements are provided as separate entities the cost of providing both functions, control and indication, is relatively high.
Therefore it is an object of this invention to provide a novel apparatus which includes in a single entity a pressure responsive switch and a pressure gauge.
It is another object of this invention to provide a novel pressure responsive switch and a pressure gauge in which common operating elements are effective to provide a control and an indication.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a unitary device for both controlling and indicating fluid or gas pressure which is reliable and relatively accurate while at the same time is economical to manufacture.